Knife and Fork
by DreamerScarletNights
Summary: Germany comes home after a long day to find that there are no more forks or knives left for him to eat the food left...and the only food left for him is a nice, long, warm sausage...Heehee...Rated M...should it be T? Leave a review for your input on this.


(A/N) -(Hi guys! This was the first story out of the many I'm working on to actually be finished...I'm a bit skeptical on posting this...The idea came to me and I have no idea if I'm correct with the sausage thing. I've only ever attempted to eat a sausage once and I choked on it and it was REALLY tiny... Anyway...I am SO sorry if this is out of the norm for me...I felt the need to post something...and I did finish this last night so...Read and Review?)

Germany entered the front door of his home with a few grumbles. Work was long and hard and all Germany wanted to do was collapse on the couch and hibernate. Not sleep, hibernate. Go under the covers and not come out until the work completed itself. He usually wasn't lazy, but no one could power through their work forever without getting frustrated. He was about to crawl onto the couch for a rest when the heavy scent of cooked meats and other foods made his mouth water just enough that he made his way to the kitchen.

"Oi, West, welcome back." Prussia mumbled through a bite of mashed potatoes. Austria looked up from his plate as well.

"You look a mess." Austria noted and finished eating his last scraps of food in small bites. Germany sat down in the chair next to Prussia and slammed his head on the table with a groan. "You're going to break the table with the hard head of yours."

"Fuck you." Germany muttered into the table. Prussia snickered.

"Did poor little West have a bad day? You came at a terrible time though, no more forks, or knives." Prussia broke out into full laughter; Germany looked at Prussia with wide, almost crazed eyes. Austria coughed.

"I'll do the dishes and give you a fork okay?" Austria took his plate up. Germany shook his head with a drawn out sigh.

"I'll just have this sausage, I'm not very hungry…Please, take your time." Germany picked the last, surprisingly warm sausage, off the plate it was on and began to nibble on the top of the case. Austria shrugged and, in no hurry, began to wash off the used plates.

Germany noticed a trickle of juice trickle down the side of the sausage. Why did they leave such a nice, large, warm sausage for him? A pale pink tongue darted to lap up the drop and trailed up towards the top in a provocative manner. Delicious. He squeezed the sausage yet again and hummed in delight as a drop sprang from the top and leaked down off the sausage onto his hand. Then down his arm. The German used the full of his tongue to drag a wet line down his arm and back onto his hand while savoring the salty liquid. Once he made it to the top of the sausage he licked and suckled on the tip wrapped inside his own bliss when:

"What the hell are you doing?" Prussia frowned, a bit of an embarrassed blush forming from seeing such a thing. "Just…eat the god damn sausage West. Or did you forget how?"

Germany frowned. He didn't quite grasp why Prussia was being so terrible to him.

"Bruder, shut up and eat your potatoes. Or did you forget how?" Germany retorted and continued to, in his mind, eat his sausage. Prussia snorted and resumed wolfing down the mountain of mashed potatoes he had accumulated on his plate.

Recent events took over his thoughts again and eating the sausage was put on autopilot as he thought about how much paperwork he needed to fill out. He had a giant pile to do; two hundred and sixty four papers he still needed to read and sign or throw out. He shook his head a little bit, lips brushing over the sausage and it slipped in past parted lips. Germany went into further thought and the length outside his mouth began to disappear into his mouth and down his throat. Once the sausage was only a few centimeters away from entering completely in his mouth, his hand moved backwards dragging the sausage back up from his throat and nearly out of his mouth. The flavor of the sausage overwhelmed his senses and he removed it entirely from his mouth to lap at it once more.

Tongue swirling across the tip Germany was a bit absorbed in the flavor to care what his brother was on about. As he went to suck on it for the last drops once more, the table cloth jerked to the side and the sausage brushed past his face leaving salty fluid smeared across his cheek. The German smiled to himself and, in a few quick bites, finished off the sausage. He then turned to Prussia.

"Bruder, do you have a napkin?" Germany asked, Prussia, who was trying to pretend he never saw what Germany was doing to the sausage, looked at the smear on his brother's cheek and sighed.

"…I don't have a comment." Prussia looked back down and was suddenly unable to eat the even larger sausage on his plate. "You can have this too…"

"Oh, thank you." Germany raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise and a tiny smile crept onto his face as he stole the sausage off Prussia's plate. The older brother thrust his dish at Austria and ran up the stairs hoping to un-see his little brother.

"Wait where are you…?" Austria asked the Prussian but the silver haired man was too quick in fleeing to his room. "…Weirdo…"

The Austrian sat down at the table just in time as Germany began to nibble on the other sausage. Austria was then about to ask if Germany wanted a knife and fork when the younger began the process up lavishly lapping up the leaking juices from the top of the sausage. The brunette kept his mouth shut and his cheeks red as a dazed Germany, staring into space, let the sausage slowly slip into his mouth, cheeks hollowing out the slightest bit. Austria was forced to blink as the meat was removed and Germany pumped up on the object of focus and more liquid flowed down the side. It didn't help that when a pale pink tongue lapped up the trickle, a small moan arose from the blonde before he finished up the sausage.

The completely red Austrian blinked a few times before stiffly walking up the stairs to drink away the thought with the six beers he had in his room. In his minifridge that was always stocked for things like this.

Germany, on the other hand, frowned when the Austrian walked away. Why?

"The asshole forgot my knife and fork…!" Germany complained and then added something under his breath, "Family can be so weird…"

(A/N) -(My apologies if this was too weird. But thanks for getting to the end ^^) DSN~!


End file.
